Wish upon a star
by Ayumi Sakuragi
Summary: A wish on a star was all it took, now Misaki wakes up to find that she has become a 10 year old again. Nobody seems to remember who she is! Worse of, the only one who believes and remember her, is a certain Perverted outer-space alien!  Young and forgott
1. 10 again!

**10 Again**

**A/n: Hey i'm back again with a new story, i'll be updating my other story Forbidden story soon well, that's _if_ i finnish rewriting all the chapters and fin the latest chapter anyway hope you enjoy my 2nd fanfic. sorry for any mistakes made forgive me .**

**Disclaimer: Hey i am posting this on FANFICTION aren't i?**

**

* * *

**

'_I can't believe I'm really going to do this!' _Misaki screamed in her head, debating with herself whether she should _really _go to a certain _pervert_ this early in the morning.

_**~Earlier~**_

The sun had only just begun to rise from the horizon; it's warm vibrant colors turning the dark purple sky into a mixture of sapphire blue and fiery orange. Below a cherry tree, lay a sleeping girl. Her raven hair covering her closed eyelids, her face white and angelic. The golden rays of the sun shone on to her peaceful face making it seemed as if it was glowing. The girl's eyes opened, showing her amber orbs.

"Why am I here?" mumbled the confused girl scanning her surroundings.

As she got up from her position, she straightened her wrinkled dress. However, noticing somethings.

'_Eh? Isn't this? The dress I wore when I was ten? I couldn't possibly fit into it right?' _She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes thinking that she had seen an illusion.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

_She screamed out loud not minding the time._

Running as fast as her _**small legs**_ could carry her; she stood in front of a near by lake, trying to catch her breath, looking down at the floor _afraid, afraid to look at her reflection._

Looking at her reflection then and there, confirmed her suspicions.  
"This can't be happening! How am I supposed to go to school now? Calm down Misaki, this is all just a dream this can't be real!"

Pinching herself, Misaki yelp in pain…

"I'm not dreaming! But how? How the hell did I end up as a ten year old again!"

_**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

**A/n: Short isn't it? yeah cause it's a preview. First person who reviews get a preview of the next chapter so yah what are you waiting for? press the blue button and make my day :D was it good? i dun think so ; _ ; crappy yah know...**


	2. Entering the lion's den

**Entering the lion's den**

**_A/n:_ Hey guys i'm back with a new chapie! i'll be updating very fast now a days since it's the school holiday so look forward to it. Also i wanna thank all who reviewed and etc. But the one i wanna thank the most is...Marisol Gaddi ****who helped me out of a big pinch! Thanx all of you so much! again, first one to review gets a preview! Moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maid-sama else Gerrald Walker would be mine which he is not TT ^ TT**

_'italic=Narrator, Key point'  
_**'Bold=Me talking, tittle, disclaimer'  
**"..."= Someone talking  
'...' = Thoughts

_The tall building reached the sapphire blue sky, on the ground a girl stood staring up at the last floor with a determined face. The orange ball in the sky, it's golden rays reflecting on to her face as she went through the automated glass doors._

"I should tell Usui that i'm coming before i go budging in..." Misaki muttered to herself as she walked over to the silver machine, It's body towering over her head. Tiptoeing, Misaki searched for Usui's name on one of the call buttons.

"That's not for playing you know? are you lost little girl?" Asked a man in blue uniform, obviously a security guard.

_'Shit, i've been seen!'_ Misaki cursed in her mind for not noticing the man coming

"Umm... I'm looking for my uncle yes that's it! I'm looking for my uncle, Usui takumi! But i can't seem to reach the button." Her words ran into each other and causing it to become unintelligible but somehow, the man understood her jabbering.

_'He actually believed me!' _Misaki thought to herself unbelievingly since it was known that she was a terrible liar, well some of it _were_ true.

"So what's your name?" The man asked as he waited for the receiver to pick up -He had already press the button.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, you?"

"Shinichi Yuuri, Ah! Usui-san? There is a girl looking for you by the name of Ayuzawa Misaki, she claims to be your niece. Should i let her through?"

"Niece?... Interesting... Let her through..."

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san you can go up now... though i wonder why he was laughing..." Shinichi said while putting down the phone

_Little did Usui know, the seventeen year old he was expecting to see, was now a short ten year old..._

_

* * *

_

**_~Usui POV~_**

Putting down the phone, i sat back down on to the comfort of my sofa-bed chuckling to myself. I looked at the green clock on the wall, it's was only 7.30 in the morning. Usually i wouldn't wake up this early but if ayuzawa was coming this early in the morning, it has to be important however, why did she call herself my niece? i chuckled again at the thought.

The ticking of the clock made my eye lids felt heavy, as i waited for her to ring the doorbell but surprisingly she did not. I waited and waited, fifteen minutes passed before i heard loud banging on my door and her, screaming my usual nickname with her angry voice. The weird thing was, she sounded... different? More child-like? but i shrugged it of as my sleepiness.

Putting on my trade mark smirk ready to tease her, i opened the door only to find a little girl that resembled Ayuzawa.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Ayuzawa?" Usui asked, his eyes widen in surprise

* * *

**_A/n: _Muahahahah! it's a cliffhanger! i know i know, it' short isn't it? Btw it's only 500+ words (Not including the other stuff) XD i meant to make it longer but... i thought, then i'll be too fast since i've yet to plan the cause of everything. I was actually planning to put in some very_sweet_ moments hehehe... so anyway check out the stuff after this it's some i dunno? maybe spoiler or updates? anyway hope you check out my other story Forbidden love :D**

Ayumi: so yah here is where i explain stuff and maybe leak some spoilers hehehe

Misaki: WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK WITH _HIM_?

Ayumi: Let's talk about that later~ Anyway in this sentence, "Niece?... Interesting... Let her through..." The '...' are actually usui laughing but cause i dunno how to write it out, it ended up that way. Also, the part where Usui was on the sofa-bed looking at the clock, and there was loud banging that part, Usui was actually dozing off and did not hear Misaki Knocking on the door until she was almost trying to take down the door XD so you were saying Misaki-san?

Misaki:yes, WHY THE-

Usui: You don't wanna sleep with me? * Puppy face*

Misaki: WHO WOULD WANT TO! WITH A... PEVERTED OUTER-SPACE HUMAN LIKE YOU! *points finger accusingly*

Ayumi: Aww than that's too bad, then you'll definitely hate the next chapter though Usui will L.O.V.E it hehehe *Ons a video of next chapter and runs away*

Usui: *Grins*

Misaki: WAIT! you're not gonna write _that_ are you? That is just very wrong!*Blushes A very deep red* COME BACK HERE AND ERASE WHAT YOU WROTE! *Demon aura Max level*

Ayumi: Yup, So you guys better review if you want _something _to happen so review now before i die!*Runs to a very very safe place*

**_Reply to hs: Lol yah i know it's short meant to keep you guys excited? XD guess the sadistic part of me keeps popping up XP and i'll be updating quite fast i guess? since i have 2 whole months of holiday ^^ before school starts again next year :[ anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter. the next chapter i'll have a nose bleed XD_**


	3. The end is always a new beginning

**A/n: I know i promised to some that updates would be fast and all but it could not be help . cause the first time i wrote it, it was not up to standard and i dun want you guys reading crappy work do i? so i had to come up with new ideas, causing me to rewrite this chapter 3 times!  
Aren't you glad it wasn't next year that i updated? XD Anyway this chapter is long, as promised well my type of long anyway. However, the is a cliffhanger again! XD Thank you_ Arctic Symmetry  and Marisol Gaddi for helping me with this chapter :D though i sincerely apologize for the OCC or not up to standardness of this story. Might update late for the next chapter, have to update my other story ._**

**_Disclaimer: I would love to own Kaichou wa maid-sama but sadly if i did, Gerrald-sama would be mine TT^TT_**

_'italic=Narrator, Key point'  
_**'Bold=Me talking, tittle, disclaimer'  
**"..."= Someone talking  
'...' = Thoughts

**The end is always a new beginning**

_Running for her dear life,_

_running as far as her legs could carry._

_Clearly she would be caught, be it sooner or later._

_Despite that, she continued clinging on to the hope, that **he** would save her._

_**~Earlier~**_

_Both ate in silence, the air tense and awkward. _

"Aren't you gonna ask why i'm like this?"

"If Ayuzawa doesn't wish to talk then it's Ok, though i _do_ wish to know." A smirk befitting his perfect face and a blush befitting hers

"Baka usu-"

"E-eh? Usui? W-what are you doing!" Misaki stuttered as Usui's hands were planted firmly beside her head, caging her like a bird

"..."

Misaki's eyes widened as Usui's face became dangerously close to hers, their lips only inches apart. Her heart beating ten-folds faster, so much that she thought that it might just jump out of her mouth. She would have almost given in and just kiss him there and then, but her pride held her back.

'Don't let him!' shouted a voice in her head but as the distance closed, the voice seem to fade away.

"U-usui..." her voice soft yet clear to the blonde in front of her, snapping him back to reality.

"Gomen..." He trailed off as he ruffled her hair before walking off to wash the dishes.

"Pervert..." She muttered as she touched her burning face.

'What's... this feeling of...disappointment...? Damn that pheromone releasing alien.' Misaki cursed inwardly, as Usui strode back into the room as if nothing had happened

"Ah, it's already 10.05 a.m i think it's about time i leave." She said softly, sadness laced in her voice.

"i'll walk you home."

"Ah, O-Ok..."

* * *

"Hey, look! is he a model? he's so hot!" squealed a girl to her friend, her face flushed red.

"Is that he's sister? she's so cute, how sweet of him to carry his sister like that~ i wish i was her." Whined a brunet, their eyes all in heart shape, staring intently at the so-called 'siblings'

"Baka Usui! now look what you've done, i told you i didn't want to be carried! put me down now!"

**_~Flashback_**

"Wanna ride on my shoulders?" A mischievous glint in his eyes

"NO THANK YOU" Misaki straight forwardly replied

"Pretty please?" Usui's eye sparkly, a field of roses and a doberman behind. _weird was there one there a minute ago? _Misaki thought.

"N-no umm." Usui's eyes widening with every second, staring _very_ intently at the girl.

"Oh all right, fine!" Heat creeping up her face turning it beet red, finally caving in.

**End of flashback**

"Aww is Ayuzawa _jealous~?"_ emphasizing on the last bit.

"I'm not jealous! No way will i be jealous of a pervert outer-space human like-" Misaki stopped abruptly, as her eyes widened in horror.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Let me down."

Letting her down, Usui continued staring at the girl as her eyes was fixed on something. Before Usui could say a thing, Misaki ran with all her might but to what?

"Ayuzawa..." He softly repeated again as he watch the said girl kneel before a grave, the names were covered with vines. Pushing it away it revealed their worst fears. Ayuzawa Minako.

It began to rain, as if mourning for the sad discovery. No. Misaki thought, there were too little drops of rain water. She was crying. Wiping her tears away, Misaki looked around the empty lot to see the remains of what she called home. Burnt.

"Is this a sick joke?" Misaki managed to stutter, her eyes red and swollen from the crying.

"What the hell happened!" She screamed, more tears flowing down her cheek . Her voice getting louder and louder with each sentence, " What the hell is going on here!" Her voice, broken yet filled with anger.

"Ayuzawa, calm down" Usui's seemingly large hands grabbing Misaki's shoulder

"How the hell can i be calm! the house is _**gone**_! What the hell is going on here!" by now, she was trembling from mixed emotions.

"How can the hous-!"

Usui pressed his lips on hers to shut her up, a chaste kiss. Somehow it manage to soothe her yet at the same time make things worse.

"Usui let go of me!" Misaki screamed as she pushed Usui away, running to god knows where.

_

* * *

_

**_~Misaki's POV~_**

I kept on running as far as my legs could carry, not really sure where to go...

A mixture of emotions inside me, pain, anger, anxiety...

This just has to be a dream right?

_Yeah right _the voice in my head said.

I wonder if sakura and shizuko are alrig-

"Watch where you're going you brat!" said a unfamiliar voice.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Hurry up and apologize!" said the voice again as he picked Misaki up by the back of her collar.

"..."

"Oi! talk or something!" Misaki remained quiet as purple aura seemed to come out from her, but the man failed to notice the danger approaching while the other men with him back away as if they've seen a demon. Literally.

~5 mins later...

Most of the man were now on the floor groaning in pain, while the rest were cowering in a corner somewhere thinking: ' A D-Demon! The Kid must be possessed! god save us all! ' well most of them except...

"Interesting, the name's Igarashi, yours?"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, ring a bell?" Misaki was definitely not thinking straight at the moment.

"Dunno don't care, Men bring her back to the mafia base, she'll be an interesting one." And with a snap of a finger, more than ten men had appeared out of no where. Luckily, Misaki was finally thinking straight and decided to make a run for it.

Misaki was now back to where she started.

with no home to go to,

no family to go back to

and she was _still _in the form of a child.

Just as Misaki passed an ally, a pair of hands grabbed her into the dark alley. The large hand covered her mouth, causing only muffled screams to come out

Was this where i'll die? Misaki thought

**A/n: Dom dom dom dom! Hahaha! another cliffhanger! was it long enough for you as promised? it's over a thousand words! wanna know more? read the next chapter XP Misaki will kill me X . X so guys drop by below and read the explanation and spoilers. oh yah do you guys want me to have a what do you call it umm... due date or something? like a date on when i'll update? cause i do that for my other story, read and review and check my game! Also i well redo this chapter again if you guys are not satisfied, Gomen! i'm only a Novice **

**Game: Guess the hands!**

_As the title says, guess who's hands are the one who grabbed Misaki!_

**rules : Only 1 chance = 1 guess **

**clue : it's NOT her family XP well since It was only her Mother and sister who died not including her father :]**

The prize is: Previews for the next 3 chapters

Due date: Before the next chapter, you'll get the preview of next chapter as well. For those who don't have an account, could you leave your email? or something? or just look for me on facebook my name is my pen name.

* * *

**~Explanation and spoilers corner! **

Misaki: Usui,where is sakaragi-san? *Demon aura 40% anger level 60%*

Usui: dunno

*TV switches on*

Ayumi: Hi Misaki-san! i'm at a very safe place where you can't hurt me *Sticks out tongue*

Misaki: *Demon aura 60% anger level 90%*

Ayumi: Anyway lots of thing to explain today, Yes Misaki's family _is_ dead the house was also burnt to the ground and yes the empty lot is where the graves are. The empty lot used to be their home. Moving on was the kiss scene bad? i know cause i've never written one before! that's my first! Also was the mafia part messed up? well that's cause i had no idea how to get misaki to be chased by a gang of people. The first Parts was a bit too straight forward ne? Gomen! If you have any questions, just review or PM me. Ok done!

Ayumi: Usui? where's Ayuzawa-san?

Usui: *Points finger*

Ayumi: Oh god, *Turns around* Ok calm down Ayuzawa-san.

Misaki: Calm down? First you made me kiss him without letting me punch him then-

Ayumi: Oh so if you could punch usui-san, he can kiss you all he wants? DEAL!

Usui: i wouldn't mind that *Grins*

Misaki: That's not what i meant!

Ayumi: Ok tell you what, in the next chapter you'll be sleeping in another person's house alright? That person will not sexually harasses you as well, happy?

Usui: No i'm not happy

Misaki: Finally!

**Reply to aira2889 :**

**Can't help but keep the reader wanting more XD Glad that you enjoyed reading it :)**

**Reply to hs :**

**Lolx yah, was it long enough? XD sorry for the Mistakes and problems with this chapter .**

**Reply to maid sama fan:**

**Aww thanx, i will definitely continue writing since the number of reviews, are good XD**

**Now hope you guys read and review! Until next time! it's 2000 words! it's my first!**


	4. Rose tea

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sure i'm pretty late haha I was actually sick and i was writing a one-shot, thus the lateness. I was actually planning to update on Valentines but the story didn't turn out right so yah... Anyway BIG cliffhanger in this chapter, plus loads of info. **

**For the people who i sent the spoilers, i'm afraid i sent you guys the wrong one so i you guys still have another 3 chapters of spoiler haha Anyway first to review gets spoilers Enjoy!**

**Warning: OOC intended, slight Hinata x Misaki here sadly as well as HUGE cliffhanger, so get your pitchforks ready LOL and Spoilers at the redundant lectures**

**Thanks:**Thanks for helping me again _Marisol gaddi_ with Shintani's hair, that seriously got me stumped.

**Rose tea**

Tears filled my eyes as I stopped struggling. My vision blurred as reality slipped out of my hands, bringing me to darkness. _Emptiness. _'Maybe this isn't so bad..." I thought as I found myself floating down a river. _Why _is _there a river? _' Maybe I can join my mother and Suzuna...' I wrapped my hands around my small body. It was getting colder...

_"Hey...wake up..."_

A soft voice said, so clear that it seemed to cut through the thick silence surrounding me, wrapping me in warmth. '_ Who is that...?' I thought as I opened my eyes. _Only to see a pair of warm brown eyes.

* * *

"You're finally awake. " The boy said softly, careful not to scare the dazed girl. " Are you Ok?" He asked worriedly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Misaki continued staring, her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. No words came out.

_Shintani_

Misaki's brain finally took in the boys features. A voice in her head continued screaming at her, one word was in her mind right now. Like a song on replay.

_Shintani __Shintani __Shintani __Shintani __Shintani _

_It _was _him! _She blinked once. Twice. Than she just let go of everything and hugged the boy. Tears finally streaming down her cheek, pouring everything she had into crying everything out. The pain, the sorrow, everything.

"Eh? what's wrong? why are you crying?" The said boy asked, surprised by the girl's sudden move. Patting her back, Misaki seemed to have calmed down as she let go of shintani to wipe away her tear-stained cheek. " Better?" Misaki gave a slight nod, noticing the little things and difference:

'Somehow... his frame was leaner, taller... maybe it's because i just became shorter... his hair was longer too. If it hadn't be for the scar on his cheek and his mussy chocolate-brown hair, I don't think i would have been able to recognize him.' she thought, giving the said boy a forced smile as he held out his hands to her.

"My name's shintani Hinata, what's yours? " He grinned. Misaki hesitated. ' He won't recognize me... what's the use?' Her heart sank _'It won't change anything so you might as well tell him.' _She inwardly shrugged. Her lips moved, wanting to say just her name, but no words came out. She couldn't speak. Just noticing that she had been lying down the whole time, Misaki sat up on the bed, trying hard to find her missing voice. Fear struck her

_'I can't talk.'_

Indeed she couldn't talk, not a squeak even. Waving her hand to her throat, Shintani finally understood her predicament. "I'm sorry, i didn't know you couldn't talk err- here you can use this." He said as he dug through a pile of mess. Misaki continued staring, waiting patiently. "Ah here!" Shinatani proclaimed, passing a old pale yellow sketch book and a black marker to the girl. "You can write what you want to say on the sketch book, so what's your name?" Doing as he said, Misaki wrote her name in big inky letters.

_**Ayuzawa Misaki**_

"Ayuzawa Misaki...?" His smile faded, and the happy glow in his eyes disappeared. A heavy silence fell over the room. Trying to relieve the tension, Misaki spoke first, or rather wrote.

**_Did i say anything wrong? _**_scratch that, did i write anything wrong. _Misaki thought dryly.

He looked away,"Nothing... it's just that..." He trailed. 'Just what...?' Misaki thought, bothered by the sadness lingering in his eyes. "Are you hungry?" Shintani asked, skillfully changing the subject. Misaki nodded slightly, glancing at the blue clock hanging on the wall. _3.45pm. '_To think so much time had already pass' Misaki thought. Getting up from his awkward position, Shintani got up and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Left alone, Misaki pondered over the many new information. _'My family is dead, Shintani looks older, and come to think of it Usui looked kinda older as well. Shintani _does_ know me i mean the older me but... why did he look so sad? What happened to me?__I can't speak either... Things just keep getting _better _and better__' _Misaki frowned slightly. She was actually accepting this better than she expected, which just seemed to make her more pissed than she already was...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Running his fingers through his blond locks, Usui let out a sigh of frustration. His eyes stared out the window, but his mind etched somewhere else. Somewhere so far that even if his house was burning, he won't even notice a thing._ "Maybe if i didn't wish on that star, Misaki wouldn't have seen the graves and feel the pain all over again..." _Usui mumbled to himself. Letting himself sink deeper into the light blue sofa, _that_ day flashed before him. Usui allowed himself to be totally absorbed in the faint yet clear memory, letting himself feel the pain all over again. The pain of losing _her. _His eyes shot open, showing his beautiful olive-green eyes. His heart beating rapidly and his breathing heavy. His heart began to ache yet again as he recalled _her _last moments and her _last _words.

_"I'm sorry...Takumi...But...Promise me this...Taku..mi"_

_"Anything for you kaichou..."_

_"Please...be happy, live on... without me..."_

Holding back the newly formed tears, Usui closed his eyes, clutching his golden ring in one hand. _Clearly she was asking the impossible._

* * *

Looking around the bed room, Misaki stumbled out of the warmth of the bed. Walking around the room, Misaki found an old picture collecting dust under the bed. It was a picture of Usui and herself. Misaki felt her face heat up as she brushed away the dust collected to take a closer look. She was wearing a wedding gown and Usui was wearing a white tux to match. 'Just what the heck is going on?' Misaki asked herself as the thought of her walking down the aisle to a grinning Usui, saying the vows with her _'soon to be husband', _and then k-kissing Usu- Misaki shook her head. Her face now a deep strawberry red. Trying to wipe the sound of wedding bells out of her head, Misaki banged her head against the hard wooden floor. _Tweet tweet! Tweet tweet!__. _Ok instead of bells, she was now seeing _and _hearing bird flying around her head.

"Are you okay? What were you trying to do?" A familiar voice asked the dazed girl. _Nothing. _Was what she _had _wanted to say, but soon recalled that she was unable to speak so she mouth it out instead. He sighed, holding her face in his hand, he checked her forehead for injuries. None. Smiling, Shintani got up, still holding on to Misaki's hand. "Lunch is ready." He grinned. Misaki quickly took the picture frame into her hands and placed it in her pockets, hoping to ask him about it later. Grabbing her sketch book, she followed the brunet boy.

**XXXX**

Munching on her *_brunch_ quietly, Misaki took occasional glances at shintani, as did he. Sometimes even locking gazes, causing Misaki's cheeks to turn a light pink. "How was the food?" Shintani asked as he took another bite of a carrot, seeing that Misaki had finished her shares.

_**Good, thank you.**_

_'Though not as good as Usui's cooking-' _Misaki blushed and shook her head, trying to brush away the thoughts and the blush. 'Why are you _missing _him!' Misaki slapped herself inwardly. Shintani stared at Misaki quizzically for a moment. "Is anything wrong? Your face is red." He asked. Misaki panicked, thinking hard of a subject to change to, than she remembered the picture in her pocket. Shintani stared at her, confused.

_**Can you tell me about these people in the picture?**_

Misaki wrote, pointing to the picture all the while. Shintani's eyes widened, so big that they were as big as the saucers on the table. Then suddenly he looked down, his hair covered his eyes, preventing anyone from even telling what he was feeling. "_ Why do you want to know?" _He asked, all warmth sucked out from his usual happy voice, replaced by only ice. Ice so cold that seemed to burn. Misaki gasped, started by the sudden distance his voice felt. _It was cold. _It wasn't the you-kun she had once known, the you-kun she knew was always... _always what? _A voice taunted. _Can't remember? _ It snickered. _"Well?" _Shintani said, still waiting for her reply, shaking her from her thoughts. She fumbled for words. What _was _shegoing to say? On whim, she wrote:

**I'm their daughter **

Shintani opened his mouth about to protest, but something in his guts stopped him. He scanned through the facts. _Of all his life, he had never heard of Misaki having a child... unless... Takumi was hiding it? Then again the girl _does _look a lot like Misaki, but no one bit of Takumi. _Then something clicked in his mind, _why don't i pay a visit to Takumi and confirm things? _He clapped his hands together. _Yes that's what we'll do. _Misaki stared at shintani, confused by his quick changes in emotion. Grabbing Misaki's hand, Shintani lifted her on to his shoulders and carried her out of the house, not waiting for her reply. Not that she could project her thoughts anyway.

* * *

"You... What are _you _doing here" Usui said, venom coating his words. Usui cocked his eye, just noticing Misaki on Shintani's shoulder. "Oi Takumi! Since when did you and Misaki-chan have a daughter?" Shintani eyed Usui suspiciously. "We didn't." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone, despite the hand gestures Misaki was signaling to him. Misaki's eyebrow twitched at his reply, she was sooo going to kill him later. She thought. "My turn for questions, what are you doing with my lovely _wife_?" Usui asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as a smirk tugged at his lips. '_WHAT?" _clearly flashing across Misaki's shocked face. "What are you talking about Takumi? Misaki's been dea-" Usui glared at the brunet, immediately shutting the boy up, preventing him from saying anymore information that would shock the girl. "You should come in, you _must _be thirsty." A dark shadow loomed over Usui, implying that they had no other choice.

**XXXX**

Misaki stared at the tea with a kind of dread look, the aroma was just... _wonderful. _No a better word should be _heavenly. _Usui continued observing her, waiting for her to gulp down the tea. Rose tea to be exact. Misaki gulped as Usui continued his attack through his stares, causing her to blush madly. Misaki looked down at her cup and look back at Usui, who in turn made a drinking gesture. Glancing at Shintani, she noticed that he had already finished his cup, asking for seconds, which Usui ignored and continued his attacks.

As Misaki held the small cup in her tiny hands and took a whiff of the sweet aroma of the tea, a voice in her head seemed to urge her not to drink. That something bad would happen if she did so. But the temptation was just too strong. Besides Usui _was_ the one who prepared it. What could go wrong? Well only everything really.

As Misaki took a sip of the rose tea, a white smoke seemed to have engulf her and in a blink of an eye, she was back to her normal age, _17_.  
Only she did not have _any_ clothes on. Scratch that, she had _no_ clothes on and she was in front of both shintani _and_ Usui.

_Oh shit_

* * *

**_A/n: *Cough* Now wasn't i mean to leave ANOTHER cliffhanger? XD If you found the characters OOC, i did warn you. I needed the characters to be that way beside it's logical for them to be that way once you read later chapters, hooray i planned this whole chapter out already hehe. Umm i'm sure you guys must be confused because i included a lot of info in this chapter haha *scratches head awkwardly* So you can check the Redundant lectures below if you want..._**

_Redundant Lectures_

Ayumi: Welcome all readers to THE Redundant lectures. :D *Tries to struggle out of chains*

Usui: *Stares* Why are you... chained up?

Ayumi: Hahaha... well...

Misaki: Usui don't mind her she REALLY deserves it.

Ayumi: What did i do?

Misaki: *Demon aura appears* First you cut off my family by saying they are dead, then you say I-I-I'm Ma-Married to th-this! *Points accusingly at Usui* Then you take away my voice then you write me NAKED! *Flames as background*

Usui: Aww don't Misa-chan wanna kiss me and marry me and have my _children~ _We can do A LOT of things at night you know~

Misaki: HENTAI! Like hell i'll want that! *Blush*

Usui: Oh? then why are you blushing~? By the way did you know the Authoress just hoped away?

Mrs Usui: Huh? Wait where she go? AND WHY IS MY NAME CHANGED?

* * *

Ayumi: Hehe that's what you get for tying me up :P Anyway back to the lectures at a safe distance ^_^ So Misaki wakes up and find that she can't talk, and the one who saved her was ding ding! you guessed it! Shintani! So the Misaki which shintani and Usui know is dead (Did cha guess it?) I know confusing right? but it won't be soon ^^ Just to let you guys know, both Usui and shintani are 32 years old but they still look hot -_Well they are in _here_ and _always_ will be out of this story *Winks*- _But Misaki doesn't know that, YET.

Misaki also seems to be losing her memory, why? I shall not reveal yet XD She also finds out she is married to Usui well the Misaki Usui know anyway. The part where Usui says he wished on a star thing i'll explain next time hehe but you should be able to guess from the new summary ^_^ By the way Usui did nothing to the tea just so you know ;D It's the rose tea that has the effects on Misaki. Well more Moe in the next chapter, so much that i need to question whether it is considered 'M' rated =_=lll Well let's just say it's going to be hectic? First to review gets a preview! Update can be seen from my profile or from my FB account which is shown on my profile hehehe

*Banging on door*

Ayumi: Dang did they find my place that fast? Oh well this is where i say BYE! *Runs*

_*Words that are confusing: Brunch= Breakfast + Lunch_

_Wed 2:55 P.M _

_16 march 2011_


	5. On the bed they go!

**A/N: hello people, missed me? *crickets* Ok... Anyway here's the next chapter... *goes back to sleep...***

**Disclaimer: I don't have patients neither am i punctual. So what makes you think I'm Hiro fujiwara? If i was, KWMS won't be coming out on time**

**Warning: Vulgar in this chapter –_–lll**

* * *

Chapter 5: On the bed they go!

_FUCK!_

Misaki wasn't one to swear, but not at this point of time, beside who wouldn't? The cause of it all? Shintani _and _Usui. The second cause? She was stark naked. Now, how in the world did a situation as absurd as the one she was in happen? Let's see, they were drinking tea, check. A fog appeared, check. and poof! she's naked. Pure absurdity to the max.

They both stared at each other in disbelief. Usui, trying to focus on Misaki's face. Not... umm anywhere below the neck. Shintani, he was long gone in a world of unconsciousness, his face as red as a tomato and blood the same color dripping out of his nose. Oh and steam still coming out of his ears. Misaki, well her mind was practically blank, not allowing a single rational thought to enter. Say for example, cover up? Nope none of that reached her mind. The first to bring reality back, was usui -_who had finally snapped out of his 'moral thoughts'- _and had abruptly stood up and mechanically walked to one of the many rooms down the hall, leaving behind a blinking Misaki. What a _gentleman._

_'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!' _Misaki wanted to scream as her jaws dropped, she might as well have the words _'Kill me' _tattooed on her forehead. Wide eye and face flushed a deep apple red, Misaki tried to cover up as much as she could as the realization finally hit her right smack in the face.

_Click!_

Usui walked out _backwards_, a set of women's clothing in one hand. Without looking, he passed the clothes to Misaki before nonchalantly walking back to the safety of his room. This time,forward, and if he _was _nervous or embarrassed even, he didn't show it. This time leaving Misaki gaping. She looked down at the clothes in her hand. They were _exactly _her size. If things couldn't get _anymore_ confusing it just did. Damn whoever who dumped her in this weird alien planet. _MUST _be Usui's planet. Misaki cursed under her breath, quickly making her way to the bathroom before her blush could get any redder.

"They really are my size..." She mumbled to no one in particular as she stared at herself in the overly extravagant mirror. Splashing her face with water, a sudden dizziness washed over her. It felt as if another mind was trying to take over, and everyone knows there can be _one _mind in a head right? A major headache. Yes that's what she was having now. She splashed her face with water again as sleep seemed to be trying to pull her eyes shut.

"AH! Damn... _Hiccup_ _!... _It_!"_

Misaki burst through the door -_Supposedly Usui's room?- _and slammed it shut. Hard. Startling even _the_ perverted outer-space alien, who was currently sitting on the floor, hand covering his (flushed) face. Misaki was definitely _not _thinking straight. She pounced on the unsuspecting man. Yup she definitely wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

The equation for a very messed up scene: A drunk (?) Misaki + A sad and lonely Usui = On the bed they go!

* * *

"Ayuzawa!" Usui growled as Misaki tried to unbutton his shirt. He _really _had to do something about this situation before his thin tread of self-control and dignity snaps. Pulling her of himself, he pinned her to the bed. "Takumi~ _Hiccup!_" The struggling girl slurred. Holding her down with one hand-_ which was VERY hard even for him- _Usui reached into a drawer with his free hand and retrieved a rope (Now what was that doing there? Naughty Usui)

.

.

.

"There!" Usui said, letting out a sigh of relieve. Misaki hands were tied above her head to the bed post, her black tresses tousled from the struggling and the first few buttons of her blouse unbuttoned. She looked _hot. _"Takumi..." She purred, still trying to wriggle out of the ropes, only to cause the front of her skirt to hike up. Yes she was wearing a skirt. Usui cursed mentally for passing her the skirt, he should have passed her some jeans or something. Though, regretting that now, was a bit too late. God must be laughing at him right now. She was driving him insane. Why? Because the said girl was now crying. Tears and tears of innocent tears began to stream down her rosy pink cheeks .

Usui widened his eyes as he did something that surprised the two of them? Nope, just him. He bent down and licked the tears. And that sudden let down of his guard, resulted to... Misaki flipping them over with her legs. Misaki was now sitting on top of Usui,her hands still tied but her face getting awfully close. Too close Usui thought.

"Misaki... I won't be able to control myself once I start..." He warned, breathing heavily as her smell was just... intoxicating. Misaki made no comment to that but began trailing kisses along his jaws. She really wanted to drive him mad.

_'Why are you holding yourself back? You did get your wish didn't you? You got your lovely wife back from the dead.' _A voice taunted. Usui retorted back with much venom. 'I did, but it's not her. She's not _my _Misaki Ayuzawa.' Now he really must be out of his mind to be arguing with himself. But now, he had more pressing matters at hand.

"Takumi... I missed you...I haven't seen you since I died..."

Usui froze.

Then the sudden idea of them being different seemed to falter

**_Snap!_**

And there went his self-control and so came Usui the hungry wolf. Usui flipped them over once more, the ropes that held Misaki's hands went with Usui's shirt on the floor. A layer of lust seem to cover his eyes, almost giving them a misty look to it, _you have no idea what you just did _it seemed to scream and much more. Emerald met gold eyes before Usui lips smashed down on to Misaki's, locking them into a fervent kiss.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the wait... no redundant lectures today, any questions just PM or review. Same thing, first to review gets a preview ^_^ Any mistakes, feel free to tell me :D**


End file.
